Angel With the Scabbed Wings V: You're All I Need
by Ryanne 187
Summary: In the last chapter of Shawn and Smiths story, they find their way back to the world of the WWE and find a way to bring all the threads of their lives together. Shawn/OC


A/N: This is the last in the _'Devyn "The Blacksmith" St. James'_ Series...I'm very proud of this ending to what was a fabulous ride with a fabulous character.

**This story contains heavy BDSM and explicit sex...if you get cases of the willies or have a soapbox, hit the red X. Youve been warned**.

Also, this hasn't been beta'd so I apologize for spelling and punctuation errors.

**Angel with the scabbed Wings Part V: You're all I Need to Get By**

_Shorty I'm there for you anytime you need me._  
><em>For real girl, it's me in your world, believe me.<em>  
><em> Nuttin make a man feel better than a woman.<em>  
><em> Queen with a crown that be down for whatever.<em>  
><em> There are few things that's forever, my lady.<em>  
><em> We can make war or make babies<em>

**June 1st, 2000**

Shawn Michaels looked in the nursery. The twins were asleep. Thier bassinettes were next to one another. He was a father...as of four months ago. Him, a father. It still shocked and scared him. But he didn't regret it. Not for moment. They were his second chance. This time, he wasn't going to screw something important up. They and Smith, his life partner, were too important to him. When they'd found out they were having twins, it shocked neither, as Smith herself had a twin brother.

They both had hair as black as thier mother, and he knew if thier eyes were open, they'd have forest green eyes. The coloring of thier mother. Of the family from which she came. In keeping with the tradition of naming children from the first initial of the first name of the father, they'd been named Soren and Samara. They meant "severe" and "reward".

"Can't sleep?" Smith whispered from the doorway. Her dark green eyes scanned him in the dark. He knew she saw him almost perfectly. Smith had hieghtened night vision. Barefoot, with only a pair of cotton boyshorts and a tank top on, she was tall and beautiful, almost all the baby weight gone now, and her former athletic body had reasserted itself. She'd trained with him, adding on muscles over her own conditioned body. She had taken on a body type like Sarah Connor in Terminator 2. He spied the broken heart tattoo on her hip, and thought about the flame crossed with a hammer and knife he wore in the same place. Marked with each others symbols. The closest they were going to get to any kind of alter. The kids kept her last name. He had to admit that was probably better for them.

"I think it's time Mistress." Shawn muttered.

"I know. And I know you're scared. But you know that I'll never leave your side. Now come back to bed, I know exactly how to put you to sleep." Smith smirked evilly and Shawn smiled. Ohhhh, how he loved her. And how he loved to submit to her, to give up all control to her. It was right, and she was right, he would sleep better than his children.

Smith watched her pets beautiful ass walk in front of her to thier bedroom. God, he was beautiful. Time hadn't touched him because he worked so hard to prevent it. His rehab plus the ocean waters and the rigors of thier sexually demanding relationship and fatherhood had kept his body in great shape. He took excellent care of himself, on her insistance. He had grown out his hair down to the middle of his back, and it hung in a natural curls, the light brown kissed with gold by the Belize sun.

As they shut thier door, Smith shoved him up against the door face first, taking handfuls of his hair in his fists, molding her body into his.

"God, how I want you. Lets try something different tonight. Stay there." Shawn shivered. New things could mean anything. They had no limits when it came to sex.

He felt her slide back up against him, naked. She slid his underwear down, and threw his hair off to the side. He knew what was coming. Felt the red leather collar slip into place. Then she let the chain hang behind him.

"Hands on the door. Don't move." Shawn obeyed. He felt her hot breath as she licked his neck, scenting deep into his flesh. She licked a stripe down his spine, and spun him around to face her. She had a knowing grin on her face, leaning in to whisper.

"God is a woman Shawn, and she was horny as hell the day she made you." Shawn felt a shiver down his spine as well as an answering flood of emotion, from the closing of his throat on a sob, then a twitch in his cock, which was hard and huge against her belly.

Smith reached out her hand to show him a long tube with a soft plastic insert.

"It's called a fleshlight. They're just patening them now as a use for gathering sperm in banks. My brother is getting into the sex toy business, and he sent me one to try out. " Smith drawled casually.

"Lemme guess...you want me to give it a whirl." The side of his mouth twisted up in a hot grin, and she nodded. "And what are YOU going to be doing?"

"Watching." Smith leered, honest to God leered at him. She led them to thier bed by his chain and when he knelt on the bed, she joined him, kneeling behind him. He could feel her breasts and her stomach against his back. she handed him the device and the warming gel.

"Go ahead..." She ordered, and he looked down. He filled the soft rubbery skin with the lube, then fed himself into it.

"Ohhhhhhhh...this is...nice..." Shawn reported.

Smith meanwhile, was at his back, running her hands up and down the silken skin. She ran her hands all over him, her work roughened hands and fingers feeling strong and possessive as she put her hands everywhere she could get to. She squeezed his ass, and around to cup his balls. She put her other hand on his hip to guide him, while she buried her face in his hair, taking deep inhalations of his scent.

He always smelled so good. Like sweet vunerability and exotic spices, his pherenomes reaching deep into her. He wore no cologne, Smiths olfactory senses were heavily doveloped, so the false scents stunk to high hell to her. His natural scent however, was like a calling. She licked the taste of him from his neck, his shoulders, her head dipping to lick the snake in his tattoo. Shawn smirked as he watched her use her highly amped senses to enjoy him in a way no other woman could. Watched her head with its black braids lick down his side and biting the flesh where she could.

Smith loved the feel of his flesh in her mouth, and she sucked hard. She moved to almost sit in his lap, taking hold of the toy and attacking his mouth. She bit his lower lip lightly. She grabbed ahikd of his neck with her other hand.

"Finger me my pet." She ordered into his mouth, pulling back to look into his wide bluegreen eyes.

Shawn obeyed, reaching to slide his hand down her heavily tattooed body. Stopping to play with one nipple, bringing it to hardness before gliding it over her pierced navel, and her shaved mound.

She didn't look away from the lock she had on his eyes as he drove his two fingers into her hot channel, his thumb teasing her erect clit, and she tensed.

"PET!" She cried out, grabbing the chain and throwing her body backwards. Shawn plowed himself into the soft, ribbed inside of the Fleshlight to the time of his thrusts of his fingers into his partner.

"Smith..." He warned her. He was close, and she wouldn't be happy if she missed his orgasm. She recognized the tone in his voice and wound her body more tightly around his, moving the toy so his thrusts became even more violent, and he rubbed her clit with his thumb with quicker strokes. They both panted and swore.

Shawn felt it coming and she pulled his chain hard. He squeezed her ass before the soft inside of the toy became too much for him and he screamed, releasing with jerks of his body, his strong stomach tensing.

"Smith..Mistress..oh fuck that's...so..goooOOODDD!" He locked his eyes with hers at that moment, and he felt her contract her vaginal muscles, tightening and she struck, yanking him to her and biting into his neck, licking over his pounding pulse as she came, dripping all over his fingers.

"Oh GOD pet...Shawn...oh baby..FUCK you're all MINE!" She screamed, "Mine...oh all fucking MINE!"

Shawn fell onto the bed, and Smith cleaned them up, watching with a smirk as he licked off his fingers.

"What you think you're the only one who likes to taste?" He drawled out in his thick Texas voice, like honey and sand.

"Mmmmm...now THATS a barn burner." Shawn Michaels laughed. He looked at Smith. His only love, his life partner, his babies mother.

"I got the papers back today. I can officially manage if I want. And I called Darius. Told I'm out for good. He wants to see the kids, but otherwise, he'll keep me safe."

"Good, good. Two days. Jesus." Shawn buried his face into her neck and sighed. Two days.

"Everything is going to be fine. You'll see, I'll make sure of it."

Shawn loved her dearly, but when she got that look in her eyes, he feared her. The eyes of a woman who had killed before and wouldn't think twice about doing it again.

Smith stared at him while he fell asleep. When she pulled up the blankets and turned off the light, and she felt him snuggle close to her. She pulled him half ontop of her and held him close around the waist. She slid her knife under the pillow, her hand instinctively gripping the handle.

"I love you ma petite." Listening very carefully to the baby monitor, Smith sunk into her version of sleep.

Two Days Later

Vince looked at the two people opposite him in his office. The about to return Heart Break Kid, and his gothic killer lover and now manager. They looked like they'd melted into one another in the intervening years. Shawn with his red tshirt and leather sport jacket, and her with her trench coat, piercings and sunglasses obscuring her eyes.

When he'd gotten the call that Shawn wanted back, he wasn't shocked. He'd gone away with that aim in mind. Instead of denying him on the grounds of his behavior and drug abuse...not to mention hooking up with a dangerous figure like Smith gave him pause. But the police had no case against her, and he couldn't hold her family against her, whatever they were inolved in. As long as she stayed away from it, then she wasn't a part of it, and that was good enough for Vince. He thought of the fued that would dovelop between Shawn and Hunter over control. Icon against Game, and the ratings would soar. He knew Steph could hold her own.

Smith was a wild card. He had no idea how the audience would respond to her presence, but he'd had the same thought about Chyna, and that had turned out beautifully. So, money being the bottom line, he acccepted the offers and brought Shawn back. Now they would see just how resiliant he was. And how the years with Smith had changed him. He certainly looked stronger. Fit, healthy. Most of all, centered and...dare he say...happy?

"So...you passed the drug test, the fitness test. I see no reason why you couldn't come back. But her as your manager?"  
>"You want me back, she comes with me." Shawn wasn't backing down on this one.<p>

"So you wanna play it like when Chyna used to guard Triple H?"

"A little more than that. People will know shes connected to me. And she'll talk when it's warranted."

Vince looked down, watching Smiths deadly gauntlet making little bumping noises as the tips tapped her chair arm. There were plastic tips on the ends of the claws.

"Are those..."

"Tipped for safety. I can't take the chance of hurting my kids."

Vince choked. They'd gone ahead and had children?

"Kids?"

"Twins. Four months old. But don't think for a second that I'll take any shit. You better warn that whiny bitch of a daughter that I have limited patience."

With that, they left, and Shawn prepared to take his place back on RAW in six days. Back on top. He knew that with Smith by his side, he would have little trouble taking back what Hunter had taken from him.

When they reached the parking lot, they crawled into a bus. Smith had bought it for them all to live in when they were on the road. Leaving the villa hadn't been easy for anyone involved. So Smith had taken 500,000 dollars and bought this beautiful bus. It had a livingroom, kitchen, a nursery, a place for Smith to store her tools and weapons. It had sattelite TV, a brand new Playstation, and one of Darius' underbosses, Joey, for a driver. He'd been hired as both a driver and security. Not that Smith needed it, but she wasn't on her own anymore.

She had decorated it in black leather and white furniture, with thier bedroom containing a bed with white curtains surrounding it. The twins slept in built in cribs, each having a white curtain as well, with dream catchers overhead. Sorens was blue and black, Samaras red and black.  
>It was the perfect vehicle to bring a wrestler, his partner, his kids, and his future around in. They were going to be fine. Just fine.<p>

**March 8th, 2000**

_Never ever give my cootie away and keep it tight aight._  
><em> And I'ma walk these dogs so we can live In a fat ass crib with thousands of kids.<em>  
><em> Word life you don't need a ring to be my wife.<em>  
><em> Just be there for me and I'ma make sure we be livin in the effin lap of luxury.<em>  
><em> I'm realizing that you didn't have to funk wit me.<em>  
><em> But you did, now I'm going all out kid And I got mad love to give<em>

The DX bus was just parking when they saw the sleek black bus pull up twenty feet away.

"What is that?" Hunter asked Stephanie, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno Hunter. Maybe Daddy is up to something. We'll have to keep extra watch tonight."

"Maybe..."

Then, as he was turning to say something to Kid, he noticed the plate in back of the massive bus. 'HBK4'

'Oh shit' Hunter almost faltered. If he read what he thought he did, Shawn was back, and all hell was about to break loose.

Hell broke loose all the time...but Hunter knew he wouldn't be alone.

It was one thing for hell to break loose. It was another altogether for hell to be in human form when it did it.

Later That Night

Shawn and Smith stood behind the curtain. They were listening to Hunter ramble on in the ring, and as nervous as he was Shawn rolled his eyes. Apprently, the student had learned a few things he was sure he hadn't taught him. He smirked, no matter.

"Are you ready?" Smith whispered in his ear, and he could hear the sarcasm in it.

"Oh yeah." Shawn beamed back at her, the arrogance had re-asserted itself and as he stood there in his tight black jeans, boots, a white tshirt and a leather suit jacket, he shook his long brown gold hair out, and gave her a look from under his lashes.

'Oh yeah...HBK has come out to play.' The thought sent a thrill through her.

She smiled, sliding black wraparound sunglasses on and they both passed the gorilla position.

Hunter was in the ring when he heard the music hit. That awful 80s throwback music that Shawn refused to change. Then the man himself came out to a huge pop. The audience screamed as he locked his bluegreen eyes on Hunter.

Smith came out, and she was more resplendantly dangerous than ever. Tight leather pants and knee high leather boots, the soles thick. The buckles ran up the sides in brilliant silver. Two shiny black studded belts with skull buckles rounded her waist, along with three wallet chains. A tight tshirt with an Anarchy symbol on it, and her trenchcoat. Her hair had changed. Fat black braids ran along her head to a ponytail at the base of her neck. her blunt bangs and the end of the ponytail were both bright red. She had a leather studded choker on, along with several pendants, and her lip, nose, and eyebrow piercings were in place. Her earrings were double headed axes. She smiled with black lips.

The music played as Shawn went down into his famous pose, and Smith took her place behind him, her clawed hand on his head. He wore his typical arrogant smile and the pyro went off behind him. He got up halfway through to dance a little before he grabbed a mike from the PA sitting at the ramp corner, and with Smith standing behind him like some kind of avenging angel, Shawn spoke.

"Hunter, do you always talk this much?" The audience laughed. "It seems all you do these days is talk...well...and a healthy dose of family rearrangment." He looked directly at Stephanie, whose kinky brown hair was pulled up. She wore a tight leather skirt, a blue v neck shirt, and high heeled sandles. She gasped and looked with some amount of trepidation at the black clad creature who was walking behind Shawn, her trench coat billowing around her. They climbed into the ring, and had to wait a full five minutes for the clapping and 'HBK' chants to stop. Shawn got on turnbuckles and raised his arm, while Smith just smiled softly and watched him. This was his moment, his glory, and the people seemed to have been holding a collective breath while they waited for Shawn to come back. Eventually, the adulation died down, and Shawn grabbed the mic once more, and Smith took up a position on one of the turnbuckles to watch, one booted foot resting on a bottom rope. She crossed her arms in front of her, but one could still see the metal claws she wore tapping on her left arm. It was a blatant warning.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you Shawn."

"I don't expect you were. Besides, why ruin the shock I love to see on your face when you know that your plans have gone a little...off course." Shawn smirked.

"Plans?" Hunter inquired, pulling Stephanie behind him a tiny bit, well aware of the very real threat Smith was.

"Oh yes...see, best I can tell, you've made quite a mess while I was gone. I'm here for three things," Shawn paused for affect, sliding off his leather jacket to reveal his well muscled arms and sculpted body. Smith licked her lips in approval. "My kliq, my fans, and the WWF title. See, before you twisted it Hunter, DX meant something, and you destroyed that by marrying the Princess here and taking the shortcuts. We never would've done what you've done. Sure, we were whacked out, but we had dignity. What do you have? All you've done is take over by proxy. So what does that mean anyway...you weren't man enough to get the job done yourself?"

The audience gasped and Smith smirked. Stephanie hated her. Hunter turned an interesting shade of red and went after Shawn, knocking him down. Smith grabbed her arms in order to not protect him. He had to do this his way. Besides, its not like she didn't love the view.

Hunter and Shawn, former best friends, waged a battle. They kicked and punched at each other, neither quite getting the upper hand. Then they got up off the floor and continued to assault each other.

Stephanie snapped and jumped on Shawns back. Smith reacted. Tossing off her trench coat with a flourish. Thats when the change was seen. her gauntlet how extended up her entire lower arm. The ornate steel dragons wound around each other, the middle one seen in front, the other two in profile, thier tails wrapped around each other. The profiled dragons turned into a clasp on the other side, with three more going down, all over a leather glove, to a diamond shaped plate that hid the slingshot. The whole top plate came up about an inch from the leather, and the dragons all had ruby eyes. Part of the bottom of the hand plate had a blunt end, with artwork carved into it. It was the most beautiful yet dangerous thing ever seen in a WWF ring.

Landing in the ring, she stalked up behind the girl, and grabbed the screaming girl with her clawed hand, the plastic tips the only thing keeping them from being deadly. She threw her into a corner of the ring, sliding off her sunglasses.

A fuming bluegrey met a cold dark green, and Stephanie backed down from Smith. She was truly scared. The Billion Dollar Princess wasn't so stupid as to go up against someone who looked that cold and yet that angry at the same time. Stephanie scattered out of the ring and away from the fury she'd awakened in the gothic curiousity.

DX came flying down and Smith quickly jumped from the ring over the top rope. the New Age Outlaws joined the fight, but Billy Gunn was caught by a punch by Smith that sent him into the ringpost, and Road Dogg recived a clothesline upon entering the ring.

X-Pac came running too, but Smith triggered something in her gauntlet, and a seven by one inch bar came shooting out the end. She turned on her heel and knocked the black haired wrestler out. Shawn laughed at her display and she jerked her arm a little, the bar sliding back into the dragon plate.

Shawn superkicked Hunter, and the audience went wild. He took the title and layed it over Triple Hs inert body.

Smith Joined Shawn in the ring and they shrugged. Shawn then shocked her by pulling her toward him and kissing her, the heat of battle clinging to them both.

Shawn grabbed a mic and took Smiths non deadly hand. Stephanie had crawled in the ring to try and wake Hunter up.

"Bottom line Hunter, I'm back, and I'm taking back whats mine. With or without your help. ANY of you. Remember, I brought you into this world...and I can take you out of it." He smirked.

"Oh, and when you hook up with a woman Hunter, make sure her biggest weapon aint her checkbook."

He raised he and Smiths hands and the audience was going crazy by this time. Shawns music played. He grabbed his jacket, and as they exited the ring, Smith shrugged back into hers.

A camera caught Smith tipping her glasses down and lovingly rolling her eyes as she followed her dancing partner up the ramp.

With the heat and violence of the fight raging in Shawn and Smiths viens, they were half out of thier minds with need by the time they reached backstage. Shawn took them in another direction away from the waiting throng, and began testing doors. Finally, a storage door opened, and they snuck into it. Propping a crate against the knob, Shawn turned on his usually in control partner.

"Shawn?" Smith purred.

"Yeah?" He answered, his breath hot on her face.

"Fuck me...now. Bend me over and fuck me. Whisper into my ear everything youre feeling."

Always one to follow her orders, Shawn bent her over a stack of boxes, and reached under her to undo the button and zipper to her leather pants, peeling them down her tattooed legs, her black thong with them as he pushed them to her knees. Pulling his shirt off, and shoving hers up, he unbuckled his belt and before long, he was running his hands over the beautifully intricate tattoo that covered her back, still marveling at its perfection before he laid his chest onto it, his belly resting just above her ass. He reached beneath her to feel her up, then leaned down to her ear, making sure his hair fell where it caressed her skin.

Smith, in a rare display of submissiveness, albiet by her own insistance, lay there and felt his hands on her breasts, his defined, slightly hairy chest on her back, the trail of hair leading to where his leaking cock was just about to enter her. His hair fell across her ahoulder and down her arm, where she could get at it. Eventually, he settled with his lips against her ear.

"Oh God, I can still feel it, the rush. I'm about to shove my dick into you." Shawn then did just that, and Smith felt the huge shaft of her partner lock deep within her. The perfect key to thier pleasure. He panted into her ear.

"Baby, that feels so good!" Shawn then whined. "So hot and creamy. Oh, you must've liked it, what you saw huh? You're all ready for me. Oh, yeah. Pulling out now..."

Shawn whispered as he pulled out, the friction feeling so good he thought he was going to pass out.

"Oh baby, that feels...so...g...ggg...amazing." Shawn was stammering now, quickly losing the ability to speak, to form words. But he was trying.

Smith grabbed at his hair, her non deadly hand massaging his scalp and her eyes rolling back in her head. He was right. It felt mind blowing. They were both so hopped up on adrenaline and sheened in sweat. She felt Shawn speed up. This wasn't going to be a slow methodical lovemaking, but a fast, furious fuck, and before long she could feel his chest heaving over her back and his groin slap against her ass, his fingers scratching against her collarbone, the other on her ass. "Smith...Smith...oh god...I can't...it's like pressure. I'm...so hot and tight. So hot...Smith I can't..."

"Just go on baby...keep moving. Take it. My warrior. My beautiful warrior. Oh god Shawn...my pet...I..." She could feel him grinding against her ass, his belly clenching, heart pounding.

"I love you Mistress!" Shawn screamed, and came hard, his breath hitching, his whole body tensing as he released his seed into her body.

"YES MY PET!" Smith returned, her body exploding like a star going supernova. She soaked his lap, and thier juices ran down her legs.

"Oh yeah..." Shawn whispered, nuzzling her ear and panting, trying to calm his body.

"I need a nap." Smith joked, knowing full well thier sleep was far off.

"Yeah, let's go face the welcoming commitee." Shawn moaned slightly as he pulled free from her body, and used a nearby rag to clean her body from the evidence of thier passion, and a corner to wipe his face of the sweat gathered there.

They redressed and Smith took a moment to fix her lipstick. She shrugged back into her trench coat, and they both exited the room. Travelling along the full back halls, they recieved a heros welcome. Many of the Superstars, past and present, gathered to shake hands with the returning icon.

At one point, the crowd parted to reveal the Undertaker. His biker image was being well recieved and with his trench coat and sunglasses, he looked like he could've been one of Smiths old friends.

They both removed thier sunglasses at the same time, and green meeting green with absolutely no fear, Smith just inclined her head in a very rare show of respect. 'Taker nodded back and the two came to an instant understanding. Shawn looked from one to the other and was shocked. Smith rarely showed respect to anyone, let alone someone she'd just met. But he supposed these were rare circumstances. 'Taker deserved respect and Smith seemed to get some kind of strange vibe off him, as if she recognized her own kind. 'Taker seemed to respect her too, but that could've been just gratitude for taking care of Shawn.

Smith all of a sudden looked up, and looked agitated. She rubbed at her chest. Oh, he realized. The party would have to be cut short. The babies needed to be fed. It was hard to extricate himself from the well wishers and people wanting to catch up, but he had to go.

They ultimately made it out the back door and were walking to thier bus. After recieving a nod of safety from Joey, Shawn smelled the night air, smiling.

"It's a nice night." He looked at Smith, and they came to the same conclusion. Opening the compartment on the other side of the bus, they drew the mosquito netting down. They opened another compartment down below, and set up the collapsable table, and three chairs. While Joey and Shawn did that, Smith entered the bus. She changed into a pair of low riding jeans, burned and spattered from working the forge with them on, and a black halter top.

Divesting herself of all her weapons save the knife on her upper arm, then went into the nursery, where the twins were awake and cooing. Smith immediately dropped her cold mask, and melted, the sight of her son and daughter always succeeded and breaking through the shell. Her own father had been the same way with her and Darius.

"Hey bambinos, did you miss Mommy?" She whispered, going over to pick up Samara, placing her on the changing table. She rubbed Sorens tummy before she changed her daughter.

Smith then switched thier places, changing Soren. She placed them in thier matching carriers and brought them out to the back, walking through the open curtain to sit in the rocking lawn chair.

"Shawn hon, grab the towel huh?" Smith asked. She nodded to Joey, who took his place down by the entrence to the bus, his stoic face and almost statue appearence made people take a moment before they disturbed the family hidden behind the massive bus.

Smith lowered her top. She smiled at Shawn lovingly before he reached into the carriers, kissing his children one by one on the top of the head before handing them off to thier mother to be fed. Smith put one of her offspring to each breast, feeling a feeling of the ultimate protector. Shawn ran his hand down the dozens of lines of text tattooed there, the entire Book of the Goddess in sanskrit trailing down to the ends of her fingers. His bluegreen eyes rested on the sight of his life partner/manager/lover give mourishment to his children made him fall even deeper in love with her.

Smith was like no other wife and mother. She was a fierce predator that only calmed when HE came, a fox that only left her den when she heard HIS footsteps. Only he had the power to warm her cold heart, and had passed that along to thier children.

She was the perfect partner and mother. She would never neglect them, never hurt them. This killer, this ex-death salesman made the most sense. She would never stop, never miss anything...and she would die to protect them.

As insane as thier worlds had been and still were, she was the sanest choice.

He linked his fingers with hers, laying his head on top of hers.

A few feet away, Hunter, Stehpanie and the rest of DX were walking to thier bus when they heard a sound of a baby. They caught sight of Shawn, and Hunter was prepared for anything but what he saw. The violent valet from just a few hours ago was now calmly doing her motherly duties.

"Oh...my...god..." He breathed. They all turned around and took in the sight. The former leader of DX caressing the heads of two babies.

"They have kids?" Stephanie breathed. It had never occured to any of them. Open mouthed, Hunter stared. Things were rarely as they seemed, and perhaps he was making a big mistake with how he was handling things. He didn't know if he could do battle with someone with so much to lose, and someone with him who was all the more dangerous than she'd ever been.

"Lets get 'em..." X-Pac...Kid said, and Hunter almost hit him.

"I won't be party to hurting children Hunter." Stephanie said and he had to agree.

It was the first crack in the shell of superiority Hunter had doveloped. After awhile, you had to ask yourself...was it really worth it?

_I'm your Mister, you my Mrs. with hugs and kisses._  
><em> Valentine cards and birthday wishes?<em>  
><em> Please Be on another level of planning, <em>  
><em>of understanding the bond between man and woman, and child.<em>  
><em> The highest elevation, cuz we above All that romance crap, just show your love.<em>

**Epilouge - Three Months Later**

In the end, it wasn't worth it. Hunter had decided that the power base he'd worked so hard for wasn't really what he wanted at all.

He'd come to Shawn and Smith on his own to discuss a new plan. One that would lead them straight to the top of the WWE once again, without sacrificing thier friendship. Shawn had no real interest in the title, he'd held it enough times, and he realized he didn't need it. So Hunter kept it, but let Shawn take over as the leader of DX once again. Thier plans helped Hunter keep it, and Vince once again fell victim to DX schemes and plans. Stephanie was livid at first. Everything she'd worked for to get back at her father was falling apart. However, she knew a good avanue for the same result. Enough to play the light damsel in distress while Smith played the dark straightforward threat. It was a perfect mix, and they often smirked at each other across the ring. Smith had no interest in dominant status, but they each achieved it in different ways. Both Shawn and Hunter agreed that the women working together was as important as they themselves was. Steph and Smith would never be best friends, but once or twice you could see Steph helping Smith with the babies.

Things were changing in personal life too. Stephanie and Hunter were falling into a deep real life love. They didn't really mean to, and the consequences of that love were far and wide. Not that Smith understood that. She and Shawn had accepted thier choice to be mates with almost no resistance from either. But with Steph and Hunter, there was alot of pressures and politics that had to be considered. smith scoffed. To her, love was love and nothing should get in the way. She'd already faced down potential death for her love, and so she saw what could be between Stephanie and Hunter as meant to be and therefore unquestionable. Shawn said she didn't get it. Smith shrugged and countered with a simple answer.

"Real love is forever."

It was a quote from 'The Crow', one of Smiths favorite movies.

One day, Smith stood at the balcony of the venue they were at, watching as Stephanie fretted, thinking about Hunters recent marraige proposal. A real one. She snuck up behind the chairmans daughter, tilting her head.

"Do you love him?" Smith asked, causing Steph to jump out of her skin.

"JESUS, you need a bell!" Smith smiled. She knew that, couldn't help it.

"I know...sorry babe." Smith leaped up on the balcony, her leather pants and boots banging into the wall. She'd recently had her hair dreaded, the layered length down to halfway down her back and dyed black. Her black ribbed tank top hung over the top of her pants, and she had long black fingerless gloves on. Her gauntlet shined, its deadly claws tapping. Her piercings were all in, earrings swords, her black lips smirking. A long anthme hung down from her waist and buckled against her thigh. Another knife strapped to her right upper arm. She slid up her wraparound sunglasses and fixed Steph with a piercing green glow.

"Do you love him Steph?" Smith repeated.

"It's not that simple...I wish it were." Steph lamented.

"Look. I won't go into details hun, but the lengths I went to to make sure I could be with Shawn were complicated and deadly, but I already knew that no other would do so I took the chance and the risks. Even if it meant my life. You have to ask yourself this. Do you love him enough to stand with him and weather the storms. If so, them that ring you're agonizing over should be on your finger and your soul at complete peace. Will it be easy...fuck no. Noone said life was. But the harder it is, the more you'll appreciate it. The more you'll want it. Lifes a fight sometimes, if you're strong enough, and you really want this, nothing...and I mean NOTHING should stand in your way."  
>Stephanie looked into the dark green depths. Smith had risked it all for her love and her family, and continued to do so everyday. If that kind of danger could be overcome, then a few disapproving eyes could be too.<p>

"Thanks...really." Stephanie watched as Smith gave her usual laughing face, pushed down her sunglasses, then threw on her trenchcoat and leapt over the balcony edge, landing on her feet and walking with purpose toward the huge DX bus, somehow feeling the needs of her offspring. She looked up, pulling up her shirt, and pulling down the side of her pants to reveal the tattoo of a broken heart.

Steph smiled and nodded, sliding the ring onto her right ring finger.

Smith walked over to her bus and watched as Shawn put Soren down, both he and Samara sleeping peacefully. She snuck up behind him and scented deep in his honey streaked hair.

"Are you ready?" She asked, glancing over at Hunter, who shook with silent laughter and nodded at Smith.

"Oh yeah...I'm definately ready." Shawn and Hunter smacked each other on the back and headed off to the arena, Smith trailing behind, knowing Hunter was about to recieve his dream too.

She whispered in Shawns ear.

"You're all I need baby."

"I love you." Was Shawns soft but simple response. He stopped to slide his own sunglasses on, and the three entered their other world.

But no matter the world, the story remains the same. Smith smirked to herself as she fingered the collar and chain in her trench coats pocket.

"I meant, I love you MISTRESS." Shawn corrected.

Everyone in that building could hear Smiths answering laughter.

_Like sweet morning dew I took one look at you._  
><em> And it was plain to see.<em>  
><em> You were my destiny.<em>  
><em> With you I'll spend my time<em>  
><em> I'll dedicate my life I'll sacrifice for you<em>  
><em> Dedicate my life for you<em>

**~Fin~**


End file.
